


Fall Into Temptation

by killbot2000



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killbot2000/pseuds/killbot2000
Summary: Junia is offered an evening by the odd couple for some respite from all this insanity.
Relationships: Grave Robber/Plague Doctor (Darkest Dungeon), Grave Robber/Plague Doctor/Vestal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Fall Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I had a big brained moment and stopped struggling between pd/vestal or pd/gr. Paracelsus has two hands. Didn’t expect to actually enjoy writing a threesome this much. As always, thanks for reading

The vestal snuck a look to her right under the guise of closed eyes. The doctor Paracelsus had her mask tipped down in the illusion of prayer, but Junia wasn’t fooled that she was thinking of the holy Light. She’d seen the doctor eagerly stick her hand into the viscera of dead fish men one too many times to be convinced she was someone concerned with sacred worship. Next to her sat the disgraced noble, Fitzroy, the woman who also found joy in desecrating the dead. She made no illusion to be in prayer, her arms across the back of the pews and her legs spread in a relaxed manner that was far too arrogant. Her face was obscured by the wide brim of the hat, still figure looking more scarecrow than woman. Why Junia thought this was a good idea, she didn’t know. 

She finally tucked away her verse book and rosary, the shuffling awaking Paracelsus from what was evidently slumber. The doctor muttered something and the mask lifted, looking slightly to Junia, then to Fitzroy. 

“Are you done, your holiness?” The psychic croaked, her voice taking on the quality of someone who spent too much time with a pipe. She must’ve been sleeping nigh the entire time Junia had set to prayer. 

Junia ignored the name-calling. “Yes, before I change my mind.” 

“Right. Out of here then.” Paracelsus rose and motioned her out of the pew and followed the nun. Junia caught a glance of the noble reaching out to grab the ass of her lover (is that what they were? They were never grossly affectionate, thank the Light), and the nun felt blood color her cheeks. Oh, how she was in trouble. 

“So, did you repent for what you’re about to do?” Fitzroy said, much too casually, as they descended the abbey steps. 

Paracelsus interrupted Junia’s flustered response with, “I think you can only repent for that which you have already committed, Fitz.” 

“Oh.” The noble said, though it didn’t sound like she cared. “Is that it, Junia?” 

They were halfway across the hamlet’s square now. Junia felt woozy with both nerves and anticipation. “Something like that…” 

“Something like that.” Fitzroy repeated. 

She grinned at the nun, long white teeth showing themselves in the sun and Junia didn’t know why the frustrating woman was so intoxicating. 

“We agreed on my bed, yes, Sister?” 

“We would not profane mine.” Junia whispered back, tailing the doctor as she led them through the dormitories. 

Paracelsus stopped in front of a door and began to fish through her waxen robes for a key. It was against the rules to share keys but it seemed the noble trusted her partner more than herself. Junia would normally mouth off to their patron about such violations but the perpetrators didn’t normally offer her an evening together. 

The physic fiddled with the keys she pulled from a satchel, but it seemed her partner grew impatient. She pressed herself against Junia’s back and wrapped her arms around below the nun’s waist. The noble was much taller than her, and her muscular arms held fast when she pulled Junia closer to her and whispered something lustful into her ear. 

“Stop it.” Junia told her, “Someone will see us.” 

Fitzroy laughed quietly and the door swung open and the physic stepped inside. The two followed, still connected as the noble wouldn’t let her go. She had free hands to drop her hood and the habit adorning her head. The door closed behind them. 

“Don’t. Let me.” Fitzroy told her and the hands of the noble here upon her, slender and strong and at the straps of her breastplate. It was off in seconds and gently laid to the ground. Then she worked the robes off the vestal’s round shoulders and they dropped onto the floor. She stood in her underthings, feeling flushed and warm with the stirrings of arousal between her legs. 

“Para.” The noble instructed, pointing her partner in front of Junia. “Let our guest help you with that robe.” 

Junia’s hands shook when she began to unbutton the physic’s heavy robes and the doctor did nothing to assist her but feel her round hips and squeeze her. 

“The mask, dear Junia.” 

She reached around the back of Paracelsus’ head to unfasten the mask and let it fall away. Then she pushed down the doctor’s hood and was surprised to find barely an inch of deep black hair on her head. 

The physic told her, smirking at Junia’s obvious confusion, “You know how much blood and bits of skin can get caught in hair?” 

“I miss it.” Fitzroy lamented behind her, “Nothing to pull on anymore. She did it to tease me, I know.” 

“It’s different… Good.” Junia swallowed and the physic wouldn’t drop her gaze, heavy dark eyes thick with lashes that analyzed her as if she were a punctured organ, gushing blood onto dark stones. Junia decided she didn’t hate the look when laid on her. 

Paracelsus smirked and dropped her own robe to the floor. Her frame was slender but strong, freckled olive skin and dark hair that dusted her lower stomach. She removed the rest of her garments, keeping eye contact with the nun as she did so. Then she rested herself firmly into the nun and kissed her. 

The kiss was bumpy at first, Junia having done it only once before with one of her sisters on a dare, long ago when they were young. But the doctor was obviously experienced and worked their lips into a rhythm, gently tugging at her mouth with teeth. 

From behind her, Junia felt the bare form of the noble press into her body and she felt very warm. Very warm and aware she was the only one clothed still. But Paracelsus’ kissing was enticing and Junia enjoyed the feeling of Fitzroy’s breasts pressing into her back. 

The noble kissed at her neck, decidedly more rough than her partner, but plainly making an effort to be careful. Junia reached a hand to cup the back of Fitzroy’s head and broke the kiss with the physic to embrace the woman behind her. The noble’s lips were thinner but she immediately brought her tongue to Junia’s mouth and the nun returned the motion with eagerness. They kissed open-mouthed and Junia felt the fingers of the physic on the buttons of her garments. They fell away, her skin bared fully to the cold of the room, and Paracelsus’ lips came down on her nipple. 

Junia broke her kiss to moan involuntarily, a sound so blasphemous she could only dream of it before. 

Fitzroy cupped her hand around the breast Paracelsus wasn’t occupied with and leaned in to whisper to her, “Shall we move this, sweetheart? I want to show you a few things.” Junia’s hands were busy exploring the physic but she nodded wordlessly. 

Junia pulled the doctor along with her into Fitzroy’s single bed and laid down under her. Fitzroy settled between her bare legs at the end of the mattress and watched with lidded eyes as her partner kissed the nun sloppily, their mouths open and searching for other pieces of skin deserving of affection. Junia lost herself in the taste of Paracelsus’ mouth, beer and some flowering herb she chewed on daily to chase ailments away. Fragrance of the deep earth, of soil and decay and the sweet smell as the sun went down. 

A warm mouth pressed on the curve of her lower stomach. Junia could feel the noble’s tongue on her skin, teasing, working her lazy amble down the nun’s stomach. Her veins throbbed as Fitzroy reached lower and lower and her hands left the physic to grab lay one over her own mouth and grab the noble’s blonde hair. 

“Oh, no need to be quiet. I’d like to hear you, dear.” Paracelsus told her and shifted from her place at Junia’s side to straddle her. Her cunt was slick against Junia’s stomach. 

She moved her hand away from her mouth momentarily, “The others will hear.” Junia told her. 

Paracelsus leaned down, pressing herself into Junia’s soft stomach. “I’d love them to.” And she kissed the nun’s neck and sucked dark marks into her pale skin. 

Junia did her best to stifle her sounds, but Fitzroy had stopped screwing around and now kissed between her legs, tongue between her cunt and thigh where she bit and sucked so that Junia would have matching bruises all along her body. Her grip tightened in the noble’s hair. 

“Are you okay, sweet Junia?” The noble asked, and Junia couldn’t see her face but she knew it was flushed red, dewy with sweat from both Fitzroy and herself. 

The nun gasped out, “Yes, please, Lady Fitzroy.” And curled her bare toes and flexed her legs to brace for what it was Fitzroy wanted to do to her. 

The sensation made all her hair stand up on end and her fingers dug into the hips of the physic straddling her, who pried them off and redirected to her breasts. Junia softly cupped them and wiped at the nipples with her thumbs, but she couldn’t coherently pleasure the physic. Not when her girlfriend was going down on her like a demon here to damn her to the dark for finally indulging. 

But damn it if she wasn’t going to make the most of her indulgence. Junia brought her hands back down to Paracelsus’ hips and pulled on them. She tugged, making something between a moan and whine in the back of her throat, looking into the physic’s dark eyes to beg. She seemed to understand, and began to shimmy her way up to the nun’s face. Junia clenched her hands back under Paracelsus’ ass in her own pleasure.

The doctor stroked her head, sitting on the nun’s chest, knees on either side of her head, clit in full view and red and wet. “Are you sure?” 

Junia nodded with a little effort and took in a breath. “Yes. Get up here.” 

Paracelsus obeyed and soon Junia had her cunt in her mouth and tongue working up into the doctor. The sensation was divine, the doctor's thighs around her head all the protection she needed in the would. And when Fitzroy did something with her tongue that made Junia’s hips twitch involuntarily, she did the same with the noble’s girlfriend. 

There was nothing in those moments, nothing but the taste and smell of Paracelsus, and the dampness on her face when the doctor climaxed. She cleaned her off with her tongue and when Paracelsus adjusted herself so that she could kiss Junia, the nun could only brace herself as she came. The doctor's lips were hot on her face, the perfect ‘o’ of her mouth lasted as she rode out the orgasm. 

Junia held onto Paracelsus’ arms tightly and panted. The physic smiled at her sweetly and Junia couldn’t help but smile back, the two erupting into a fit of quiet laughter. Paracelsus kissed her again, fingers moving down to brush the hair between the nun’s legs. 

A sound came from the end of the bed, one of strained contentment. They broke the kiss and looked down at Fitzroy whose legs were spread. She watched them with a lazy smile on her face and had one hand on her cunt, desperately feeling herself. 

“Don’t mind me.” She told them. “Keep goin.’” 

Paracelsus moved down the nun’s body and was back at sucking on her nipple. Fitzroy raised her free hand and grabbed the physic’s ass, her thin hands working into the flesh. She kept eye contact with Junia while masturbating and Junia felt like she could come again, but between her legs was already so slick and wet she couldn’t tell if it was past arousal or present. 

Fitzroy stuck out the tip of her tongue in concentration and moved from groping her partner to using a finger to trace along her cunt. The physic gasped against Junia’s breast. She moved her head and laid a cheek against the nun’s heavy breast, still now and anticipating the fingers of the noble. 

She whined against Junia’s chest and Fitzroy moved to her knees, the remains of the noble’s silent orgasm dripping down her leg. Junia’s breath hitched in her throat. 

Behind Paracelsus, Fitzroy began to flex her arm, fingers working into the physic. Her eye contact never dropped from Junia. Paracelsus moved up to kiss the nun, panting hard now, fingers squeezing breasts. 

The noble kept her dangerous and easy grin, knowing exactly what her girlfriend liked, taking long enough to tease it out of her that it drove the physic to shaking. Fitzroy’s eyes told the nun one thing. If she hung around, one day, she would know exactly what the nun needed. She could wring it out of her immediately, or spend hours teasing out that one thing until the nun begged for release. 

Paracelsus came with a cry into Junia’s mouth. Her second orgasm left her more wrecked than the first and she laid her trembling head on the nun’s shoulder. Junia held her. 

At the foot of the bed, when Junia looked back up at her, the noble was smiling. 

“Not bad for a first time?” 

Junia absently scratched at the fuzz of the physic’s head. 

“Unfortunately it does seem I’ve been missing out.”


End file.
